


You're Mine

by JitterbugSmig



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Injury, Not A Happy Story I Guess, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Relationship Abuse, Sex, Smut, but also nice pan?, dark!pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JitterbugSmig/pseuds/JitterbugSmig
Summary: Wendy had ran off from camp without a word only to return home to a furious Peter Pan.





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I've sinned and I'm so sorry.

He felt her before she had even showed up at camp. 

It didn’t help to settle the anger that was boiling in his stomach all because she had left the camp without telling a single soul where she was going. All he had known was that when he woke up, he couldn’t feel her near him anymore. At first he had sent Felix off to find her but it was a fruitless attempt at finding her. If he had actually cared enough about finding her, he’d seek her out himself or send the shadow after her. Wendy Darling always came back to him whether she was mad or not, it was her way of life and he knew she wasn’t angry with him. If she was, she’d have just said so to his face and took her punishment in the cage for a week. 

Peter Pan hadn’t gone off after Wendy in a while. 

It was a sort of kindness that he allowed himself to show.

In the last couple weeks in Neverland, they stayed far away from one another like a plague after an argument that  _ she _ started with him. Peter was a patient man and gave her the space she desired by not talking to her, not looking at her and not inviting her to the nightly feast. It wasn’t even like he had been in the mood to play with her, all she ever did was remind him about family. Even though it had been years since she had been to England, she still clung to the memories of her brothers, her parents and poor old baelfire. He hated it when she spoke of him.

Peter Pan was supposed to leave her alone like any other day.

But, today was different because in the last few weeks Wendy had only left her tree house once to come into camp for story time. She hadn’t gone outside of camp, not until today at least when she completely disappeared without a word which had Peter secretly clenching his fist and cursing her. She would  _ always _ tell him where she was going because he owned her. It was an unspoken rule between them that she listened too. 

Today was the day that he couldn’t stop himself from giving her space, he had wasted a whole day away by just brooding about her. Peter just couldn’t stop himself from thinking about her, yet his stubborn side wouldn’t allow him to seek her out and pull her away from whatever she had gone off to do. His distraught feelings turned into something much more deadly when he caught the small smear that was her on the outskirts of the camp. 

Wendy Darling was right back at camp like she should have been but this time she was trying to sneak passed the party of boys to get to the tree house. She must have known Peter would sense her since she was rushing passed Devin and ducking behind Rufio in a hurry, something that they hadn’t noticed at all. Both boys were enjoying themselves amongst the pipe music that was cut short by Peter Pan himself. No one had actually noticed since most of the boys were shouting out hoots and hollers around the fire and laughing so loud that the music didn’t matter. 

Felix had been the only one to notice and his eyes shifted towards the piper only to find him staring off into the distance at the moving girl. A glimmer in the boyish eyes told the much physically older man that the storm that was brewing in the sky was going to become a full fledged one. Peter’s brows furrowed in indifference at the way she winced when one of the lost boys backed into her and held onto her arms like she was hurt by him. 

Felix had caught that too and he began to stand up to go check on her.

It was only for the sake of Pan himself which they both knew and Peter held up a hand to get him to dismiss what happened. It wasn’t worth looking into, she had been living here for far too long to get hurt. Wendy was tougher than most of the lost boys and they all knew it. 

Without another word, Peter Pan vanished off into the night. 

He hadn’t appeared again until Wendy had gotten into the tree house, the door closing and locking behind her. It shocked her so much that she screamed out and grabbed the closest thing near her which had been a book on the shelf as a weapon. She had known he was in the camp moments before from the piercing gaze that burned into her back. 

She almost forgot that he could appear anywhere he wanted. 

It had been a long time since she had seen him at her tree house or anywhere for that matter. He was avoiding her just as much as she was with him since he was no longer allowed in her tree house even though he was the one that gave her it in the first place as a gift. It wasn’t like Peter Pan had to listen to Wendy when she made rules for him, she wasn’t the one in charge nor ruling over Neverland, he could come in as he pleased which he used to do so frequently before their fight. It was surprising that he listened to her wishes and hadn’t bothered her for weeks on end. 

No matter how many times he told himself that Wendy was just a pawn, nothing more and nothing less, he couldn’t help but see her in a different light from everyone else. Peter didn’t have to listen to Wendy, he was the king of Neverland, yet he let her behavior go unpunished. 

That would end today, he promised himself that. 

“What are you doing in  _ my _ house?” 

Peter’s eyes met hers and she realized just how starved she truly was. 

He hadn’t looked at her in so long, he hadn’t even touched this direction of the forest since that infamous night. Peter had been avoiding her gazes, he had stepped around her in camp so they wouldn’t make contact and he always stopped talking when she came around as if his voice wasn’t for her ears. This was so much more worse than the birdcage, she was beginning to wish that he had just punished her like all the times before with it. 

She was missing his company, his looks, his voice and his touches. 

Just as much as he was missing hers. 

His eyes left her just as quickly as they came and he continued to press himself back against the side of the desk in the corner of her house. His gaze was now staring darkly down at his boots as if he was thinking for an answer, which he wasn't. He already planned out how this would go down. Wendy took this moment to move off towards the door at the back of the treehouse but she never made it even close to it. 

Her feet stopped against her own free will. Peter was using his magic on her, something he rarely ever did unless they were playing a game or he was really furious. She knew this wasn’t a game anymore. 

“You weren’t in camp today, bird..”

It was the only thing he had to say to her after so much time apart. 

Sadly, Wendy didn’t have an answer to that. 

Peter decided to continue, “We have  _ one _ simple unspoken rule that you couldn’t even manage to follow-- I have been  _ so  _ nice to you this past year. Haven’t you noticed or are you not as smart as you let on? No..? Well, how about I just spell it out for you so you can remember this punishment?”

His hands came up to grab at the edge of her desk, a creaking sound coming out behind his words to signify that he might break the wood. He was trying so hard to keep himself calm and not explode on her.

“I have given you everything you’ve wanted, _darling._ I’ve been so good to you by giving you the space you’ve needed this past month but let me make it clear to you-- My kindness is not to be exploited. You do **not** get to leave camp without me _ever_ _again_ , do I make myself clear?”

“What?! Your shadow can just--”

“ **Shut up!** I asked you a question-  _ do I make myself clear? _ ”

The boy had pushed himself away from the desk and stalked over to her right when she regained control of her limbs. Wendy stumbled back only to have him grab at her wrist and yank her in his direction so she was facing him till they were mere inches apart. The look in his eyes was something wilder than she had ever seen from him and she realized that she didn’t mind it when it was directed at her. She didn’t care that his voice was drenched in hatred because at least he was talking to her. 

“Y-Yes, you do!”

“ **Where were you then?!** ”

Her voice lost all of it’s pride and she choked on her words.

She finally realized that he had actually respected her wishes and not sought her out with his magic nor did he send his shadow. He was keeping his word about leaving her alone, all along he had been waiting for her to snap and crawl back to him on her hands and knees. The hand on her wrist had lessened when he saw the way she was staring at him.

She was scared of him like always and he enjoyed it. 

“Do  **not** make me repeat myself.” 

The anger hadn’t left his voice one bit, it was at full blast.

“I-I was just at the.. the d-dock on the north beach with.. I was..”

Peter glared daggers at her to force her to continue the sentence.

“I was with C-Captain Hook because he came bac--”

The grip that once lessened came back at full force and his face twisted into a mixture between jealousy and disbelief. Wendy choked on her words again in fear that a sob would break from her lungs at just how scared she felt and she tried to pull away from him. The twisting and pulling was to no avail as both his hands came up to her wrist and yanked her about mercilessly. His voice was loud and harsh in her ears, “You.. _Is Tink not enough for you, Wendy?_ **Is that it?!** Why don’t I just go get rid of her then! All your time can go towards that revenge twisted pirate, right?!”

Wendy screamed loudly, “No! Peter,  _ please! _ ”

She knew he wasn’t one to be bluffing. He had been dying to get TinkerBell off the island for ages now. To him she was useless and didn’t offer anything anymore because she had no wings. What was a fairy worth if she didn’t even have any pixie dust nor powers?

“All you have ever done is take _and take_ **and take!** Whether it’s my time or it’s my power, you’ve taken them with open arms and thrown it away! Oh, the little bird doesn’t want the cage anymore? I’ll let her out because maybe she’s grown some _fucking_ common sense and learned!”

His nails dug into her wrist to the point it was going to break her skin.

“You say you want a friend--  _ I let you have Tink! _ But what do you go off and do? You see Hook of all people instead of her when she’s already here!”

Her knees buckled under her own weight from the shock. 

“You said you didn’t want to sleep in the camp so I gave you a treehouse! You said you wanted books and guess what? I gave them to you! _You said you didn’t want me around--_ **I stayed away for weeks!** ”

He was ranting now and spitting the words in her face. 

“You’re too much trouble than you’re actually worth, you know that? Just a weak, pathetic, little bird is what you are. I’ve been so patient, Wendy. I really have but you tend to forget that I’m the one that  _ owns _ you. I am the king of Neverland and you are just my plaything that listens!”

He didn’t have to make her happy if he didn’t want too. 

Just then as she started to crumble to the floor, Peter pushed her into the bed to get her away from him and he turned around. Her limp body bounced against the feathered bed and she called out in real physical pain, something that he knew shouldn’t have happened. It wasn’t a cry or sob of emotional pain because she wasn’t crying yet despite his words, she had been used to his sudden outburst after years. This was a real pain that he hadn’t sensed at all in his time being here. 

His thoughts flashed back to when she bumped into a lost boy outside. 

_ Wendy Darling was in real pain.  _

Peter Pan knew that he didn’t cause that pain she was feeling because he had pushed her onto this bed so many other times before whether it was malicious or playful. She had never screamed out like that before unless he actually meant to hurt her which was so sparse and rare. Alarmed but irritated eyes darted back to her form that was laid across the bottom of the bed as her right hand came up to wrap around her left shoulder. He could almost taste the tears that were in her eyes, something he did cause.

He hated that he felt bad about what he had done. 

He was too close and personal to her now that it was hard not to be guilty.

Wendy was trying so hard to not look like it had hurt as she sat up immediately when he looked at her and scooted towards the oak frame of the bed. Peter had caught it though, he saw the way she wasn’t leaning on the left side of her body and the way her arm was pressed closely against her upper body as if to caddle it. Something was very wrong. 

“Bird, are you.. hiding something from me?”

His voice had became so soft to the point she had flinched away from it.

She shook her head in a hurry and pursed her lips closed. 

“ _ Wendy.. _ Don’t make this worse than it already is for you. I’m at the end of my rope with your behavior and I’m in no mood to play around.”

He took a few steps forward till his knees hit the edge of bed and she began to scoot further away into the pillows, folding her legs against herself. “I’m just tired. It’s been a long day and I want to go to bed.” She whispered, it was an excuse to get him to leave. Her hands went to grab at the covers but she stopped when his hardened gaze fell upon her. There was no way to wiggle her way out of this conversation like the rest. 

The time apart hadn’t only drove a wedge between them but it had riled him up enough to stop listening to her. He had missed hearing her read the books that he had given her to the younger boys. He missed the way her hands would touch his hair when he came in here every night to check on her, it had started with him making sure she hadn’t run away but it turned into something so much more. The closer they grew the more he wanted her. He wanted to kiss her and hold her in ways that she didn’t even know. Peter needed to feel her hands on his skin, innocent or not,  _ he didn’t care. _

He was done being patient and waiting around for her. He was done listening to her and he was certainly done with her innocent act. 

First things first, he had to figure out why she was hurting.

“Come here.” He beckoned softly. 

Wendy never stood a chance in defying him because if she had, she wouldn’t last long. This was her only chance to willingly do this, otherwise she’d just be forced with magic to obey him, something she hated. It took just a few seconds to scoot up towards him till her knees met his at the edge of the bed. His hand grabbed at her chin right away and he tilted her head up so he could meet her down casted gaze. “Did you and Hook do something that you don’t want to tell me about?” He questioned, a dark and possessive manner lurked behind the question. He was hinting at something unimaginable that had Wendy peering up at him. 

“All we did was talk until he left. That’s all.”

It was a half truth, she was holding something back and Peter knew it.

“Nothing else at all? Just talking, huh?”

His calloused thumb dragged across her jawline before he hissed, 

“Did he treat you like a lady, at least?”

The question was supposed to be taunting but all Wendy dared to give him was a simple nod. She wasn’t agreeing to the darker meaning behind it and he could tell since she wouldn’t have given up her friends so easily if it was the alternative. It wasn’t the answer that Peter had wanted but he accepted it nevertheless without another word on the topic. 

His hand was too busy trailing over her skin to the back of her neck which got a shiver from the younger lady. Her brown eyes peered up at him behind thick lashes that fluttered in confusion. He would have smirked if it wasn’t for the rage that he was feeling and the stoic features he put off to scare her into submission. His fingers traced a pattern on the back of her neck, playing with the smaller strands of hair that stuck out before his thumb dragged itself along her throat. Wendy swallowed thickly at the attention as his other hand tangled itself into her curls to keep her from yanking away. He tugged on her hair in a playful way and she whined.

“You’ve been neglecting me.”

Wendy blushed at his tone of voice, it was almost flirty.

“I have been so kind to you and given you everything you’ve ever desired.”

_ Except home. _

“I stopped checking up on you.”

His fingers squeezed around her throat in a teasing way, not maliciously.

“I completely stopped talking to you.”

He gripped at her hair harder to get a reaction out of her.

“I even stopped looking at you. Do you realize how hard that was? To not look at you when you’re wearing those  _ things _ that Tink made you?”

Peter had been talking about how much more skin she showed now than with the night gown. He couldn’t particularly blame her since all the clothing he had ever brought her were for lost boys, not girls. Plus, the weather in Neverland was known to be hot and humid, she was suffocating in the cloth she showed up in. The clothing that Tink had sewed together for her showed far too much skin that began to distract him recently when the sun would reflect off her thighs or the top of her chest. These feelings were something he had never acted on before but he knew she was aware of causing them. She didn’t seem to care because she always wore them.

Wendy shook her head to get away from his piercing gaze. 

Peter tsked at her and jeered, “I did all of that and you  _ still _ lie to me?”

The hand that was squeezing her throat dipped down and yanked down her left sleeve to the point it ripped. Underneath the fabric had been a different type of fabric that seemed papery and reminded him of bandages, his fingers explored as his eyes came down to find out that it was.

Her shoulder was injured enough to the point she needed to wrap it up and he hadn’t even noticed. The fury turned into something much more ungodly as his fingers gripped at her shoulder where the wound was and she ripped away from him in shock. Wendy fell back onto the bed, out of arm's reach while he stood there above her and watched her tumble. 

Peter Pan didn’t say anything at first. He was more focused on thinking than doing for once, the wheels in his head turning about to register what was happening. Wendy was hurt and he hadn’t been the one to cause it. Venom formed on his tongue and he spat the only thing he could think of, “You were with Hook before-- He did  _ that _ .. to you?”

For a whole second, Peter must have lost his control over Neverland because the wind outside started to howl and raindrops began to pelt the top of her tree house. Thunder boomed across the sky and Wendy jerked away the louder it got. She began to shake her head to calm him down and tried to explain that he was wrong.

“Peter, it wasn’t--”

“ **No..!** ”

Wendy stopped talking right away, this was a conversation that he was having with himself instead of her. That was until his gaze hit her like a thousand volts of lightning and he was directing his words to her.

“ **_I’ll make him pay, Wendy._ ** ”

Peter grabbed at the underside of her knee and dragged her over to him so he was able to pin her under his body. Wendy attempted to squirm away out of his grip but it was useless, he was restraining her with pure strength. His breath hit her face when he leaned down over her and growled, “You’re fucking  _ mine _ ! And nobody on or off this island--  **_Nobody_ ** is allowed to lay a  _ goddamn  _ finger on you except me, do you understand that?”

“Peter, listen to--”

His lips crashed down onto hers in a fiery passion that she didn’t know he was capable of, anger and jealousy mixing into it with each turn of his head. His free hand was placed onto the bed right next to her head to force her to stay locked into the kiss as if he feared she try to leave it. All Wendy had did was pull him closer to her in the midst of the kiss that was easily dominated by him. That was until her fingers began to claw at his shoulders from the need of air since she momentary forgot how to breathe. He had allowed her to have the oxygen she needed, their hot breath mixing in with one another as she panted under him in embarrassment. 

Her cheeks were flushed pink and he wanted to kiss her again. 

Peter would have continued to attack her lips if it hadn’t been for the way she looked at him like she was the one that deserved to be angry. He had barely did anything to get her angry besides calling her out for a lie. “What?” He barked directly into her face, irritation coming across his face.

“Just listen to me for a single second!”

She was pushing against his chest to get him off her but he didn’t budge. Confusion blossomed into his chest as he felt her squirm yet again under his weight and he couldn’t help but notice that she wasn’t trying very hard. She had always wanted to talk things out and that wasn’t his way, he was done with listening to her every word. Instead, he caught her lips once again but this time Wendy didn’t it so willingly as he licked at her bottom lip. 

Her nails dug into his shoulders to make him pull away but he just growled against her mouth in a playful way and pressed against her which caused a moan to fall from her lips. He took that opening and dipped his tongue into her mouth to taste her again and to make that sound come out again. Peter had enjoyed that moan far too much for his own good and he would gladly admit it to her if she asked him. Wendy whimpered when he was pressed against her again from how her shoulder pressed into the bed from his weight and he reluctantly stopped. Even though he enjoyed that new sound, he knew it was a sound of discomfort. 

He had completely forgotten that she was even hurt in the first place. The lust he had faltered and it was replaced with something entirely new that he couldn’t place but it was towards a certain Captain. Peter would have loved to stay and show her just how much he owned her but there was more important things to attend to like the murder of someone hated. 

The man was still on the seas of Neverland, Peter Pan could feel it. 

“Stay here and don’t move.” 

Wendy gripped onto the back of his shirt and tried to pull him against her to stop him from leaving but he was stronger than her. “No! He was helping me!” She cried out as soon as Peter had gotten up on his knees. She balled the cloth of his shirt in her hands to make him stop moving which worked because now he was staring down at her with an arched eyebrow. 

“By laying his hands on what is  _ mine? _ That is not--”

“No! Hook didn’t hurt me at all, I only went to him so he could patch me up.”

Peter’s gaze darkened at that bit of information, “If not Hook, then who?”

His hand wrapped around her thigh and he leaned back down over her when she didn’t answer him right away. His lips brushed against hers from the close proximity as soon as he started to talk which drove her crazy, “Was it the mermaids? No.. No, it couldn’t be. I would have known. You didn’t fall because you would have just told me, now wouldn’t you? And, it clearly wasn’t Tink, she’s your best friend. No one has showed up to the island for a while now so it must be..” Realization came over his features and he tilted his head like he was going to kiss her again but he didn't. His tongue darted out to wet his dry lips and he opened his mouth. Wendy was going to calm him down with a kiss yet he pulled away far enough to halt it.

“Which lost boy was it?”

He was awfully calm now to the point it scared Wendy. 

“It doesn’t matter. It was an accident. _ I’m fine. _ ”

Peter pressed his lips against her collarbone before whispering, “ _ Sweetheart, sweetheart, sweetheart _ ~ Do. Not. Make. Me. Repeat. Myself.”

With each word came a harsh open mouth kiss down the curve of her breast that would leave marks for days to come, his nails raking themselves up her thighs. His free hand came up to rip the cloth from her form to get it out of the way and he bit down on flesh he just kissed. Wendy let out a half choked moan while her fingers twisted into the fabric of his shirt to hold onto something through the pain and pleasure. Her ripped shirt was thrown across the room and he cupped one of her breast to tease her. His tongue attacked at her nipples as he pressed his length against the warmth of her thighs and groaned loudly. 

She didn’t protest to the attention he was giving her, instead she welcomed it. 

His teeth dragged against her nipples which got a reaction out of her and he smirked against her skin, hands already unbuttoning her shorts to get rid of them too. Her hips canted up to help him pull them off, his tongue trailing from her breast and down her stomach to suck marks along her hip bone. His eyes met hers when he pulled her legs around his shoulders and pressed soft kisses to her inner thigh, it was almost sweet and affectionate. The darkness lurked behind the green color of his eyes telling her that he still expected an answer from her on the topic and he wasn’t letting it go. 

“ _ Wendy. _ ” He warned, a kiss being pressed to her knee.

She spread her legs just a bit more and shifted under his gaze. 

His hands squeezed at the flesh of her thighs and he trailed his tongue along them till his breath hit her underwear, a gasp coming from her. His eyes raked down and up her body till her voice called out his name in the most heavenly way and he couldn’t help but look at her feverish face. “You have to promise me--  _ promise me  _ that you won’t hurt him.” She whispered, fear flashing across her features. His fingers came up to play with the elastic part of her panties and he tilted his head to see her better with a drawn out sigh. It was like he had become disappointed in her.

“My boys know not to touch you, it is their fault if they get punished.”

There was no more venom in his voice. 

“He didn’t mean too! Why can’t you just promise me,  _ Peter? _ ”

Wendy was rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her breast in a dramatic fashion that he was used to. Peter ignored her question and continued his attentions elsewhere such as her thighs that were soon covered in bite marks. The only sound between them was her occasional gasp and the downfall of rain outside while he worked his way to pull her underwear down, something she didn’t protest too. 

All the anger he had once felt slipped away when her pleading eyes looked at him in such a way that forced him to become the guilty one. He wasn’t disappointed in her but rather in himself for falling for her tactics once again. For a monster, he sure was soft when it came to her. 

She was finally fully nude under him and he sat back on his knees to get a full look at her, pushing away his thoughts about her injury. Wendy had caught him looking and pushed her hair off to one side in anxiety as she squirmed about under his gaze, her voice coming back up with, “It’s a simple thing to promise! Do you not even care about what I want!”

“Give up his name or I’ll just have to punish them all. It doesn’t bother me.”

His voice came out as bored as ever, his hands already working on his own clothing to pull it off piece by piece. A smirk betrayed his voice when he looked down at her and saw the disbelief across her facial features. Her innocence was riveting in the best way possible and he couldn’t help but chuckled at her after his shirt was finally off. 

Wendy knew that he would never promise her that, he was the king of Neverland that struck fear in the lost boys. Who would he be if he hadn’t taught one of them a lesson when they broke a rule? 

“You wouldn’t dare.” She insisted. 

He laughed dryly and moved off the bed to push his pants off with a shrug.

“I’m not going to ask again and this is your last chance.”

Peter had given her far too many chances to give up the name and she had known that, she was using it to her advantage. She should have told him to get out-- He would have listened to her if she had denied him but that would come at the cost of all the lost boys. Her mouth opened slightly as he finished pulling off the last bit of clothing from his body, leaving him in all his pale glory and then he was on top of her again, pinning her to the bed. 

He didn’t give her time to answer because his mouth was attacking hers yet again, tongue and teeth being added to the mix. Both his hands met her waist to pull her lithe body against his and they melted together perfectly. A startled moan fell from her lips when he rolled his hips against her own and yanked one of her legs around his waist to have her closer. He pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth and groaned out, “Say you’re mine.”

It was more of an order than anything else. 

“I’m yours.. All yours,  _ yours, yours, yours! _ ” 

Her cries came out in harsh pants. 

Peter growled out against her skin and glided his hand down her stomach till he could feel how wet she was. Her hips immediately came up to grind herself on his fingers with a half wheezed moan, one of her hands grabbed at the cuff on his wrist that he didn’t take off. He pressed soft affectionate kisses to her neck before they landed on the bandage and he nuzzled it like he had actually cared about her. “ _So beautiful, so beautiful, so beautiful,_ ” he kept mumbling against her skin so softly it was almost a purr. 

His finger sunk into her without warning and she arched her back from the bed at such an unfamiliar feeling, his thumb rubbing circles around her clit. Wendy twisted around to feel more of his talented fingers but he had held her in place with his other hand, teeth marking his way across her chest to her breast until she was moaning out for more. He added a second finger to prepare her quicker, his cock throbbing out with desire. 

A pink tongue dragged across her skin, swirling around her nipples in a soft delicate manner that made her blush out bright, his fingers dipping inside her at a slower pace like he was drawing out the pleasure. Her hand tangled itself in his brown locks and she pulled on it, desperately trying to keep him from stopping what he was doing to her. Wendy let out a lovestruck sigh the minute he trailed his tongue down her stomach, pressing his mouth up against her clit to flick his tongue against it. Her body arched up even more, legs spreading apart to give him more access and she pleaded out for more which got his shadowed eyes to flash up to her face. Pride settled into his chest and across his brow line at how she so willingly bent to his will, something he had done for her too many times.

“Tell me what you want, Wendy-Bird.”

Her cheeks pinked up.

“Do you want my fingers?”

He pushed his fingers deeper inside her before pulling them fully out.

Wendy whined out loudly and nodded her head eagerly. 

“What about my mouth, hm?”

His tongue drawled around her clit and he plunged his tongue down to taste her causing her fingers to push his head between her legs. Her legs locked around his head to force him to stay there and he began to chuckle against her. Peter only gave a couple more licks and nips as she called out with ecstacy, “A-Ahh, yes! More, more, more! I  _ need _ you!” With a shift of his body he was fully on top of her and kissing her with a sort of passion that only she got to see from him. His hips bucked against hers and he rubbed himself in teasing circles to draw out those moans he loved to hear.

“Or is it my cock you want, darling?”

Wendy’s nails clawed at his back when he pushed his lips over hers for a heated kiss that only ended in them both grinding into one another and losing all their breath with each movement. Peter was the first to pull away and he grabbed at one of her legs to align himself with her entrance, teasing the tip of his cock against it. His gaze met hers and she was staring down at him in fully trusting wonderment, it made his heart ache.

Her hips came up and she pressed down on his cock to push herself onto it and he couldn’t help but to groan. “I want you, Peter.” She whined, pearly whites biting down on her swollen lips. The way she sounded so angelic made it so he wasn’t able to deny her for a second, his hips thrusting forward in the slowest way possible and she dug her nails into his skin. Peter made sure to press kisses to her face in the sweetest way possible. 

This was a side that was reserved for her and only for her. 

With everyone else he’d be the cruelest he could be but with her--

Wendy Darling deserved so much better than what he could give her. 

There was no longer a storm outside, it had died down the minute she looked at him in such a loving way, completely devoted to him. His lips dragged against her own and he took a second to pull out and slam back in at a steady rhythm. She called out in nothing but pleasure, her hands already all over him to memorize his body as if this would never happen again. Whispers stumbled from his lips with each thrust about how he missed her, how she was his, how good she was being for him and how he’d never let her leave him ever again. A grunt escaped his lips when she squeezed herself around him and dragged her nails down his back to leave streaks of red from where she broke the skin with sharp nails.

The only sound left was the slapping of skin and their mixed moans that would become muffled with each kiss he took from her. Wendy’s head lolled back when his nose pressed into the crook of her neck, his tongue tasting the sweat that had gathered there. His fingers left blazing trails of goosebumps along her back and thighs, pleasure coursing through her veins with each thrust of his hips. Her legs trembled under his grip telling him that she was much closer to the edge than he was. 

At some point, Wendy’s palm caressed his cheek and her chest heaved with each deep breath that she took. Peter tilted his head and pressed the sweetest kiss to her palm then fingers, his hips jerking forward in a mischievous way that was followed with a smirk. “Close?” He mumbled, her knuckles falling victim to the brush of his lips. She nodded, words losing themselves along a whimper as she tried her best to thrust down on him. Her whole body tensed under him when his thumb skimmed over her clit, an electric current thrumming through her. Incoherent words came from her lungs like a plead for him not to stop and Peter Pan wasn’t one to deny her. 

She choked out his name in a scream, fingers curling around his own. 

Her legs had locked around his waist, back arching from the bed to press her chest against his and her teeth bit down into his shoulder. A couple more thrust and her head was spinning till her body collapsed under him in spasms, his orgasm was following right behind hers with a loud grunt of her name. The aftershock was nothing more than him laying on top of her in the stillest way possible as he felt the way her muscles tighten and untighten around him. Their breath mixed together when he came in for one last kiss then pulled away and rolled off her onto the bed. 

Wendy rolled onto her side and snuggled against him but this time around he wasn’t so warm to her affections. It wasn’t like he pulled away or told her to stop, instead he just laid there with her in the dimming candle light. Her hair lapped at his shoulders with each breath that was pulled from her and he couldn’t help himself from focusing on it. “Sleep with me here?” She whispered out with a dry throat, a soft nuzzle against his collarbone. A soft butterfly effect scattered across his stomach and he shook his head, shuffling out of the bed to find his clothing: He had better plans. 

“I’ll be back. Go to bed.”

“Peter?”

Her voice was so soft and hollow like he had finally taken everything that she was willing to give from her. Pride set in over the guilt. 

Buttons on the shirt were pulled together before he turned back towards her sleepy form with hardened eyes, “What is it, Wendy?” He sat back onto the bed for just a second to pull his shoes on that were forgotten about, his gaze shifting in her direction as he listened in for her next words. Instead of words he had gotten her lips that were slated over his in a longing way.

It was a short lived kiss because she pulled away seconds later. 

“It was _my_ _fault_ , I stepped in front of Toodles while he was playing with the other boys. He hadn’t meant it and it doesn’t even hurt that much.”

Peter pulled away from her and off the bed with a sigh, “I’ve punished you enough and I’ve set rules in place that you will listen to.”

His footsteps echoed in the quiet of the house.

She wanted to stop him from walking away.

“No one touches you, harms you or looks at you because  **you’re mine.** ”

Peter Pan was gone with those words and the only other sound for the night was the screaming of a certain lost boy. He was still a monster. 

****

 

 

**The End**

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction will be a secret between me and you.   
> Thank you so much for reading it though!


End file.
